Welcome to My Life
by xxflychica88xx
Summary: Inspired from an earlier poem I wrote on this site. The whole entire life story of Alex that's filled with drama and mishaps through her POV and others POV throughout the chapters. Also AMAZINGLY different pairings...haha just R


Okay everyone, I haven't written a story in a LONG time…most of them are crap well anyways I'm trying to do a little refreshing and stuff like that. Well this is a story that comes from a one-shot poem (What does it Feel like) that I had written about a year or two ago and some reviewers thought I should you know, make it into a story. Well it's crossed my mind from time to time but I never actually went through with it. Since I'm about to graduate I thought why not finish a story for a change so I decided to go through with it…Well here's the PROLOGUE and if I get GOOD reviews I might be inspired to continue on with this process…it all depends. For more info I suggest you read my poem "What Does it Feel Like"

Authors Note: I don't OWN Degrassi or any of the characters (unfortunately) so bear with me . Hope this is good.

The window started to have a glow of yellowish greenish light through the curtains illuminating the fiery red blood from my olive colored skin. Myriads of images of the past flashed through my head.

"_Alex, we're alike you and me. We've both been through shit not many people have been through. I promise you that I will never ever hurt you. I love you."_

_I looked deep into his eyes. A part of me wanted to believe him, while the other part of me was building this brick keeping him away and telling me that he's a bastard just like the rest._

I suddenly opened my eyes only to find myself looking at a broken mirror reflecting a distorted image of myself. The ironic part was that it was similar to how my whole entire life was. I closed my eyes again.

"_HAHA no one wants you because you're nothing but a whore just like your mother. HA, your own daddy didn't even want you."_

_Tears were streaming down my face like rain falling down a window. He looked at me with his black beady eyes that showed no mercy. His face was filled with fury and drunkenness with plans of hurting me and crushing my soul deep down inside of the heart. He reeked of alcohol breath. All of a sudden he threw his hand out to grab me by the neck_

My eyes opened again but this time it added a strain to my face. My heart was beating as fast as it could go while butterflies began to fill my stomach even more. It was almost so real that I could smell the Crown Royal he used to drink. This quickly filled me up with nausea making me almost bring up everything that was inside my body. More images flashed through my head one by one.

FLASHBACK

"_Alex, I….I can't….I'm not a lesbian."_

FLASHBACK

"_Lexie it's all fun and games. Rick won't be that mad! Don't worry_

FLASH BACK

"_Come here sweetie let's play a little game. I'll be the husband and you'll be the wife. You've played house before haven't you? Well since you're the wife and I'm the husband, I get to get on top of you because that's what married people do. Don't worry it'll be alright. Just be sure not to tell your mommy okay? It'll be just between us."_

FLASHBACK

"_Do you know what you're fucking doing to yourself? You're fucking killing yourself and I can't let that happen! I love you too much to let you go and we've gone too far! Please don't do this to me!"_

I finally came back to reality only to find myself in my own puddle of blood. Everything around me was a blur to me. School didn't matter, friends didn't matter, and family didn't mean anything to me at all. My whole life I've been carrying this burden of ultimate bullshit that everyone gave to me. You see, I never looked for pity or sympathy. If I wrote a book about my whole life story I could probably sell it for a lot of cash. It's satirical yet, sick.

It's sad that millions of people feed off of someone else's life story. It's like if someone else's life is worse than yours than you feel relieved you never had to go through the shit they went through. It just makes you see how much more _perfect_ your life is. So many people complain about not having a nice car or having the latest designer clothes while fucking kids are out there starving or getting beat the hell out of them by their so called parents.

No, some people are just simple minded and don't even take a glimpse at the other side of the track. I've never told anyone my whole life story except to one person and I don't plan on telling the whole world. Everything around me started to spin as I lay there in my own bodily liquids. I began to feel fatigue knowing that my life clock was ticking and that it would only be a matter of time until I leave this fucking world. The images in my head began to get even longer.

So long that my whole life flashed before my eyes giving me a look back on what I used to be and how I got to where I am now.


End file.
